naruto_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Market
This is the Market, the wiki's store for items to help aid you in combat. Here you can buy items from in-battle aids to swords to wedding rings. You may only buy the number listed every Restock on a per-character basis. The shop restocks at the beginning of every month. Consumables and Boosters *Power Pellet - 2 Per Restock. Increases the user's Strength by 10% for 3 turns when consumed in battle. 1,500 Ryo *Agility Pellet - 2 Per Restock. Increases the user's Speed by 10% for 3 turns when consumed in battle. 1,500 Ryo *Chakra Chocolate - 2 Per Restock. Restores the user's Chakra by 100 when consumed in battle. 1,500 Ryo *Ramen Bowl - 2 Per Restock. Restores the user's HP by 15% when consumed in battle. 1,500 Ryo *Regeneration Bar - 2 Per Restock. Increases the user's Chakra regen by 2.5% for 2 turns when consumed in battle. 1,500 Ryo *Strength-Up - 2 Per Restock. Increases the user's Strength stat by 5 permanently. Each character can gain a total of 100 Strength this way. 2,500 Ryo *Speed-Up - 2 Per Restock. Increases the user's Speed stat by 5 permanently. Each character can gain a total of 100 Speed this way. 2,500 Ryo *Health Sake - 2 Per Restock. Increases the user's Max HP by 5,000 Permanently. Each character can gain a total of 100,000 HP this way. 2,500 Ryo *Chakra Juice - 2 Per Restock. Increases the user's Max Chakra by 100 Permanently. Each Character can gain a total of 2,000 Chakra this way. 2,500 Ryo *Blood Infusion - 2 Per Restock. You must have the Test Subject skill to purchase these. Increases user's Strength and Speed by 5 per infusion. A character may only have a total of 20 infusions implemented. 3,750 Ryo Crafting *Basic Recipe Book - 2 Per Restock. A required ingrediant for crafting. Allows for the creation of basic weapons and armor. 250 Ryo *Metal Ingot - 5 Per Restock. An ingrediant used for weapon crafting. 250 Ryo *Cloth Strips - 5 Per Restock. An ingrediant used for weapon and armor crafting. 250 Ryo *Custom Fit Tape - 5 Per Restock. An ingrediant used for armor crafting. 250 Ryo *Chakra Laced Recipe Book - 2 Per Restock. A required ingrediant for crafting enchanted weapons and armor. 500 Ryo *Enhancement Scroll - 2 Per Restock. An ingrediant for enhacning a weapon or armor's current effects. The more scrolls used when enhancing an item, the stronger the item enhancement will be if successful. 1,250 Ryo *Scroll of Chance - 2 Per Restock. An ingrediant that increases the success rate of crafting and enhancing by 15%. 2,500 Ryo Weapons * Kunai - 2 Per Restock. A small, dagger-like weapon that can be used as a throwing weapon or a knife. 2,500 Ryo * Paper Bomb - 2 Per Restock. A small tag of paper infused with a user's Chakra. The paper is capable of sticking to surfaces and detonates upon the user's command. 2,500 Ryo * Shuriken - 2 Per Restock. A small, star-shaped throwing weapon that has a 5% chance to inflict a 1% bleed for 3 turns. Bleed effect doesn't stack with itself. 3,750 Ryo * Sword - 2 Per Restock. Characters may only have a total of 2 weapons equipped, unless stated otherwise through an ability or technique. A standard sword made of combat-ready material. 3,750 Ryo * Broadsword - 2 Per Restock. Characters may only have a total of 2 weapons equipped, unless stated otherwise through an ability or technique. A large, wide-bladed sword. While equipped, you gain 20% more Strength, but consume 10% more Chakra. 5,000 Ryo * Katana - 2 Per Restock. Characters may only have a total of 2 weapons equipped, unless stated otherwise through an ability or technique. A long, slender blade, made for quick decisive blows. While equipped, you gain 20% more Speed, but consume 10% more Chakra. 5,000 Ryo * Demon Wind Shuriken - 2 Per Restock. Characters may only have a total of 2 weapons equipped, unless stated otherwise through an ability or technique. A large, four-bladed shuriken that can be used as a giant throwing star or a large, spinning blade. This counts as an enhanced kunai/shuriken. 5,000 Ryo Armor and Clothing * Ankle Weights - 1 Per Restock. While equipped, increases the user's EXP earned when training by 100%. You may only have 1 pair of Ankle Weights equipped at one time. You may only have one EXP booster item equipped at a time. 2,500 Ryo * Weighted Training Vest - 1 Per Restock. While equipped, increases the user's EXP earned when training by 200%. You may only have 1 Weighted Training Vest equipped at one time. You may only have one EXP booster item equipped at a time. 7,500 Ryo * Meditation Band - 1 Per Restock. While equipped, increases the user's Genjutsu EXP earned when training by 200%. You may only have 1 Meditation Band equipped at one time. You may only have one EXP booster item equipped at a time. 10,000 Ryo * Steel-Banded Gloves - 1 Per Restock. While equipped, increases the user's Physical damage by 25%. You may only have 1 pair of gloves equipped at a time. 3,750 Ryo * Chakra-Laced Gloves - 1 Per Restock. While equipped, increases the user's Ninjutsu damage by 25%. You may only have 1 pair of gloves equipped at a time. 3,750 Ryo * Combat Vest - 1 Per Restock. While equipped, increases the user's damage resistance by 10%. You may only have 1 vest equipped at a time. 5,000 Ryo * Allied Shinobi Forces Armor - 1 Per Restock. You must be an official Shinobi of the ASF to purchase this armor. Grants the user a 25% boost to any stat of their choice. Available stats include Strength, Speed, Health, Chakra, Damage Type, and Damage Resistance. Damage types/resistances apply to Physical, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu damages. Must state what stats you are choosing upon purchase. 12,500 Ryo * Akatsuki Robes - 1 Per Restock. You must be an official Akatsuki member to purchase this robe. Grants the user a 25% boost to any stat of their choice. Available stats include Strength, Speed, Health, Chakra, Damage Type, and Damage Resistance. Damage types/resistances apply to Physical, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu damages. Must state what stats you are choosing upon purchase. 12,500 Ryo Miscellaneous Items * Wedding Ring - 1 Per Restock. Allows two characters of opposite sex, who possess this item, to create a child character. 2,500 Ryo * Adoption Form - 1 Per Restock. Allows a character to adopt a child of any village of their choosing, however their Gender, Skills, and Abilities are random. 2,500 Ryo * Academy Slip - 2 Per Restock. A slip of paper that authorizes your character to take the Genin Obtainment Course. This slip is consumed upon initiation of the course. If you fail the course, you do not regain the slip that was used. You must purchase another. 1,250 Ryo * Trial Slip - 1 Per Restock. A slip of paper that authorizes your character to take part in the next Chunin Exams. This slip is consumed upon beginning the exams. If you fail the exams, you do not regain the slip that was used. You must purchase another. 2,500 Ryo Nindos * I’m not just a pervert…I’M A SUPER PERVERT: '''1 Per Restock. This Nindo activates when you're in combat against an opponent of the opposite sex. Chakra regen is increased by 4%. 250 Ryo * '''I am an Avenger...: '''1 Per Restock. This Nindo activate when an ally dies/feints in battle. Your Strength and Speed increases by 10% for 2 turns. This Nindo can only activate once per ally. 250 Ryo * '''This Hatred Binds Us Together: '''1 Per Restock. This Nindo activates when you drop below 20% HP. Your opponent is dealt 4% of the damage they deal to you. 250 Ryo * '''The Weaker You Are, the Louder You Bark!: '''1 Per Restock. This Nindo activates if you fall below 30% HP. Attacks with weapons deal 4% more damage for 3 turns. 250 Ryo * '''Why Wasn't He Affected by My Sexiness?!: '''1 Per Restock. This Nindo activates when an enemy deals more than 10% of your Max HP with one attack. Increase your evasiveness by 4% for 3 turns. 500 Ryo * '''I Will Show No Mercy: '''1 Per Restock. This Nindo activates when you fall below 30% HP. Your Strength is increased by 4% for the remainder of the battle. 250 Ryo * '''This Reality... is Hell: '''1 Per Restock. This Nindo activates when you drop below 30% HP. Heal 4% of your Max HP every turn until the end of battle. This Nindo activates once per battle. 250 Ryo ''' * '''I'll Protect You With My Life: '''1 Per Restock. This Nindo activates if an ally were to die/feint from an enemy's S-Rank or Hiden Technique. Instead, take the damage yourself. This Nindo only activates once per battle. 500 Ryo * '''Run, Run and Cling to Life: '''1 Per Restock. This Nindo activates if you were to be hit by an attack that would result in your death. Flee the battle, negating the death, but earn only half the EXP. 750 Ryo * '''I'll Never Give Up!: '''1 Per Restock. If you would be defeated or killed in battle, you instead survive with 10% of your Maximum Health. However, if any excess damage is over 10% of your Maximum Health, this Nindo does not activate. This Nindo may only activate once per battle. This Nindo activates only once per battle. 750 Ryo Category:Shop